There is a cooling unit for cooling exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine.
There is the cooling unit which is provided between an exhaust port and an exhaust manifold or which is provided around the exhaust manifold (See Patent Document 1).
The exhaust gases are cooled with coolant water flowing through the cooling unit.